renfairefandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Princess Lolly
"I Kaimel Coa." ~ "The Dream Lives." --Elvish saying 'Who is Princess Lolly, anyway?' Her Royal Highness Fatima Tempest Kilrain ni Fiona Crown Princess of Storms Duchess of Lilac Fields and Cascadia High Lady of The Emerald City Lord Magistrate of the Parliament of Dreams Ard Deirfiúr of the Crystal Circle Order of the Silver Oak A Pacific NW professional Fairy Entertainer, Author and YouTube Content Creator. That's really quite the garble of marbles to say though, so, they call me Fairy Princess Lolly :) 'A Living Fairytale!' Fairy Princess Lolly is on a quest to find the lost Will o'Wisps. With the help of her magical friends Lili, Connor & Tristan the Dragon they search high and low through Sherwood forest. Join the group as they learn about friendship and teamwork on their journey! GET A COPY! Based on real life people, events and things, this book was inspired by the Sherwood Fantasy Faire 2012 Will o'Wisp Hunt that for the the children of the Faire. The book is 26 delightful pages of full color illustrations in a 6" x 8" book. It is hard-bound with glossy pages and includes character biographies in the back. Category:Entertainment Category:Greenwood Category:Glastonbury Category:Wenatchee Category:Renfaire Category:Fairy Category:Faerie Category:Shrewsbury Category:Children Category:Renaissance faire performers Category:Renaissance Faire Category:Renaissance faire merchants 'FAE Productions & The Gilded Quill' When the veil between worlds has risen again, and I am safely back at my castle in the Emerald City (Seattle), I oversee a number of projects including running my magical supply shop The Gilded Quill. I can also be found producing video content for my [https://www.youtube.com/c/FaeProductions YouTube Channel] Here you will find my [https://www.patreon.com/faeproductions Fairy Travel Vlog] as I explore all kinds of events and places in the human realm, Faerie Magic Workshops and Tutorials, DIY videos, Audio Fairytales and more! 'Fairyblossom Festival Midsummer Games' ] Fairyblossom began in Summer 2015, founded by Fairy Princess Lolly. It is a Parlour-LARP fantasy festival premised on a the annual gaming competition between the Seelie King & Unseelie Queen's faerie courts. This fully immersive event includes a weekend storyline/plot with a live dungeon crawl, Magic the Gathering tournament, camping, NERF Battle, Fairy Market vendors, Catawampus Rumpus Ball for All and more! Meet and interact with Goblins, Mermaids, Dwarves and characters of every kith and kind. ALL AGES Welcome! Visit us at any of our online portals: [https://fairyblossomfestival.com/ Fairyblossom Website] [https://www.facebook.com/FairyblossomFestival/ Fairyblossom Facebook] [https://www.instagram.com/fairyblossomfestival/ Fairyblossom Instagram] [https://twitter.com/FairyblossmFest Fairyblossom Twitter] 'Background' I was born at a regal citadel called Castle Dragonsong, just outside the City of Roses (Portland, OR). Four dragons, one from each corner of the earth, gathered to herald the birth of this little royal baby and their song sang out across the land! (Pretty epic, huh?!) It became rapidly apparent at a young age that I was given to exceedingly sparkly dresses and sweet treats. As a youngling, I studied at the fairy academy of Tír Eolas - that means "Place of Knowledge" in Gaelic. My ciriculum included a palatte of magical knowledge, artistic skills (like bookbinding), musical learning as a flautist, folklore and languages (particularly one known as "HTML"). Naturally, being all bright and sparkly as fae are wont to be, being both educated and excellently fabulous, I decided to use my shine to champion the wonderful community that I dearly love! As a public persona and artisan myself I can understand the difficulty of navigating the human world of technology. I use my visibility, networking and marketing experience to support the handmade and merchant industry by connecting to small businesses, actors and entertainers. I also apply these talents toward the promotion, growth and showcasing of the amazing world of Renfaires, Festivals and Conventions! Each time I journey the Silver Path (roads and freeways, you call them) to a Renfaire or Festival, I travel with my entourage, Fantasy Arts and Entertainment (FAE) Hollow. It is a creative collective of persona actors, founded by Yours Truly, with a focus on children's entertainment. We travel primarily around the NW United States (that would be the Kingdom of Storms) as an organized fantasy presence at Renaissance Faires and Festivals with the goal of providing a venue of activity and fun for the younger audience (in age, or in heart :) and engaging the public interactively whilst out at Faire. ---- 'Fae Friends!' 'Count Albin Morbid III the Sluagh' Count Morbid is one of Lolly's oldest friends, having been in service to her family for an uncertain amount of generations. He is a regular humbug gloom-cookie filled with Adams Family-esque sarcastic witicisms. As a Sluagh, he does not speak above a whisper. ---- 'Ion the Leprechaun' Gotta keep your EYE ON the Leprechaun or he may disappear! Ha, ha! Get it? Ion, Eye-on? Ion is our resident expert in human magic, which they call science. He can often be found exploring the muggle arts and making a mess out of his Alchemy Lab. ---- 'Gunther Hammerhands the Troll' Gunther is a Mountain Troll, descendant of the renowned Jotun who has joined the court in the Kingdom of Storms as warrior and guardian. He brings with him the traditions and knowledge of his people in order to help educate others about Trolls, and show that not all of them are of the nasty internet breed! ---- 'Famous Dana the Boggan' If there is a thing that needs mending, cooking, crafting or otherwise getting done, don't be surprised if it happens like magic while you weren't looking! Famous Dana is the best of Boggan qualities when it comes to all things involving organization. ---- 'Thistle the Earth Fairy' Thistle is an Earth Fairy that has been a quiet friend of the her highness for many years. Just this year, Princess Lolly finally managed to coax her out into Greenwood for the first time. She loved it so much she decided to join the court! ---- 'Clover the Balloon Fairy' Clover the Balloon Fairy just started traveling with FAE Hollow this year at Greenwood She is an amazing talent at balloon twisting and general sparkly entertainment everywhere she goes! Rumour has it that when she isn't out and about with the court, she has a penchant for magically appearing at farmer's markets. ---- 'Artea the Dragon' Artea is one of Princess Lolly's dragons. Often it is asked, "What do you do with the rat-tails you collect?" Well, the answer is that they go to Artea for crunchy snacky-treats! She was last seen around the green in the Hamlet of Two Rivers. ---- 'Serena the Blue Mermaid' Sirena the Blue Mermaid emerged from the riverbank near Greenwood, taking everyone by surprise! Surfing around the faire, she found such a wonderful welcome in the hollow that she decided to swim all the way over to the Puget Sound and join the court. Once settled in her new grotto, she'll be making future appearances with Princess Lolly! ---- 'Serafin Flamedancer the Fire Elemental' Serafin Flamedancer a Fire Elemental of the court who lives in the Two Rivers Hamlet (Wenatchee Renfaire). She assists Princess Lolly as one of ladies, helping to oversee and manage spritelings and games. ---- 'Awards, Mentions, Publicity' The Kent Reporter The Auburn Reporter Canterbury Faire, Channel 8 News Shorts Pearody Blog Feature, Wenatchee Renfaire The Spokesman Review, SpoCon Sci-fi/Fantasy Convention -- Canterbury Service to the Queen 2012 -- Orycon Hall Costume Award 2010 -- Orycon Hall Costume Award 2009 -- Pennons Bardic Champion 2005 -- Norwescon Hall Costume Award 2005 'FFAQ (Faery Frequently Asked Questions)' What type of Faerie are you? I come from a class of Fae known as the Sidhe (pronouned: 'shee') or Aos Sí ('ess shee'). We are also often referred to as the Shining Host, Bright Ones, or People of the Mound, or Elves. They are a noble class of fairy, often described in human lore and legend as tall and slender and of regal bearing. We have pointy ears, some have wings, and we posses a sort of sparkly presence when we're around, often being told we "shine" (hence the moniker). How did you get the nickname Lolly? I love delicious, tasty candy (but NO chocolate)! Why Princess, and not Queen? As with most nobles, I was born into the title of Princess. I have spent my life working very hard to make that meaningful, not shallow! Perhaps one day I shall be raised to Faerie Queen of Storms, but really, have you seen how many queens there are out there all vying with each other?! I'm perfectly content to be right here :) Can you fly? I can. Unfortunately, the Faerie Aviation Association requires that when I travel into the mortal realms, that a flight plan be filed. Somehow, that paperwork just never gets done so I am grounded. One of these days it will be in on time - I'm working on it! 'Faerie Pageantry' You know how it is when you're a titled, landed noble! There are sigils and crests for everything, everywhere and everyone - even for the Fae! With but a symbol we can communicate so many stories and history. Here are some of mine :) 'Kingdom of Storms' This is the sigil for the Kingdom of Storms. Humans refer to my Kingdom (give or take some wobbly boundary lines) as "The Pacific Northwest". It is called Storms because, well, we have a saying: "If you don't like the weather, wait 10 minutes!" ---- 'Duchies of Lilac Fields and Cascadia' In the mundane realm, this territory is known as Eastern Washington. To Western Washington residents, it's known as "the other side of the mountains". These are the lands that were granted to me upon my birth and the place of my "home faire". Known to humans as the greater Seattle area (give or take a bit north and south) and to Eastern Washington residents as "the other side of the mountains". When I was old enough to live on my own, I came to the Emerald City where I was granted this Duchy. ---- 'Barony of Greenwood Grove & Glastonbury Glen' Ye Merrie Greenwood (Richland, WA) is where the re-emerging presence of the Fae began with Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth formally establishing a presence for us there. Greenwood is symbolized by a snail, for this is the place where my famous magic wand (affectionately named) "Battlesnail" was gifted to me. The invitation to the fae was extended to further of Her Majesty's lands in Glastonbury Renfaire (Toledo, OR). For the Fae, it is represented by a goblin fruit - perhaps having something to do with a bit of a fiasco that involved them being "accidentally" spilled around the faire. ---- 'Two Rivers Hamlet' Otherwise known as Wenatchee, WA. The Wenatchee Renfaire is home to the infamous Wishing Well, where each year I issue quests to the brave adventurers that enter my court and then regale them with awards and prizes for their excellent service! ---- 'Tír Eolas Academy and The Crystal Circle' This is a noble order that takes students of fairy magic (also known as glamour magick) and the art of the mysteries. I was inducted into this after my time at the academy and have extended my learning with Mahlorian Green Craft. This is the sigil of my Alma Mater, Tír Eolas, which means "Place of Knowledge" in the Gaelic tongue. It is located in a secret location deep within the Mosscreep Forest of Cascadia. ---- 'Order of the Silver Oak' The Silver Oak is an order across several fairy kingdoms that recognizes excellent service and noble deeds to Faerie kind. I was awarded this for having struck an accord between the Seelie and Unseelie courts. Category:Entertainment Category:Greenwood Category:Glastonbury Category:Wenatchee Category:Renfaire Category:Fairy Category:Faerie Category:Shrewsbury Category:Children Category:Renaissance faire performers Category:Renaissance Faire Category:Renaissance faire merchants